


Wait, so you're some kind of Eve?

by Minya_Mari



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (series), Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: A Casandra Complex I believe is the phrase I'm looking for, And I've written a loooottt of weird things in my day, And gives wise words of advice that goes unheeded because the characters of Borderlands are dicks, But we're not supposed to talk about it, Don't get me started on Tina, IT HAD TO BE THESE TWO DICKS, Makes friends with mass-murderers' kids, Multi, OF ALL THE CROSSOVERS, She has a Casandra Complex, This Yeul actively doesn't do what she's told, This is by far the strangest crossover to flit into my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You 're a siren." The statement comes from Mordecai, still very much drunk, and he whistles. "That's three now, in Sanctuary. Nearly five all up, isn't it? You, Maya, Angel, Steele, and this kid."</p><p>Or what if Final Fantasy Nova Crystallis had a foothold of believability in the Borderlands Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, so you're some kind of Eve?

Athena doesn’t know what the hell had just transpired. Neither, apparently, does anyone else in the general vicinity. Everyone it seems, except the Watcher.

Turning her body to face the child with silver hair, the Watcher kneels. Lilith and Mordecai has their guns at the ready; with Brick on the other side of town, it leaves them poorly defended if this kid turns out to be more than she let on. Athena still isn't allowed to carry more than her aegis; any guns or swords were out of the question, which means that she isn't going to be of much help if something did go wrong.

"You shouldn't be here, halfling." The Watcher says, tone low with warning. The girl in front of her, clearly now more than she let on, smiles a sad up-turn of lips.

"I think you'll find I should, Watcher," she says softly in return, voice husky for all the youth of it. "There is a child we've found that would be of some significance to your friends."

The Watcher recoils, spits out, _"We?"_

The youth nods, the veil that covers her mouth not hiding the grimace. _"He_ returned upon my death, and has stayed here since."

Lilith's stunned stance melts away quickly and she inserts herself into their conversation, eyes firmly locked onto the Watcher's face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, by 'friends' does this kid mean us?"

Athena narrows her eyes, tempted to ask, "Upon your death? Who is he?" But keeps out of it. Too much trouble had come from her nosing business that clearly wasn't her own.

Mordecai shifts from foot-to-foot beside her, mutters, "How the hell did this girl even get here?"

Athena blinks, turns her face to him. "Some form of teleportation device, I would assume."

Mordecai gives her a look that clearly says he thinks her stupid. "I know that," he gives back. "But the shield stops that sort of thing." He pauses, frowns to himself. "Is supposed to stop that sort of thing, anyway."

The girl turns towards Lilith, the beads and bangles that adorn her wrists clanging together as she does so. "I am Paddra-Nsu-Yeul," she tells her, and brings her hands to clasp together in front of her. "But I am also known simply as Yeul. You may call me that." 'Yeul' clicks the device by her ear, and the veil on her face falls away, while simultaneously letting down her hair. It tumbles down to the middle of her back, shining in the Pandoran sun almost like silver.

It was then that Athena notices what looked like a hunk of eridium ore that hangs high on her chest like a talisman. It glows with each breath the girl takes, and Athena also notices, after a beat, that Lilith had noticed as well. Yeul frowns as Lilith demands, "Who the hell are you and why do you have eridium around your neck?"

The Watcher hisses, and Yeul takes a step back from the siren's outburst.

"I am Paddra-Nsu--"

"I know that, dammit."

Yeul blinks, thrown. "Then I don't understand--"

"Why do you have eridium ore as a necklace?"

Yeul glances down and fingers the glowing gem before answering. "I found that it amplifies my abilities and more oft than not prolongs my life." The girl's sleeve rides up just enough that there is a glimpse of the bare skin beneath, and it glows.

"You 're a siren." The statement comes from Mordecai, still very much drunk, and he whistles. "That's three now, in Sanctuary. Nearly five all up, isn't it? You, Maya, Angel, Steele, and this kid."

Lilith waves him off, looking annoyed. Athena is beginning to think that this is her default expression. "Yeah, thanks for that, Mordecai." She turns to The Watcher, and back to the girl. "What exactly are your abilities?"

Yeul tugs the wayward sleeve down, face contorted into a look of concentration. "I see things."

Lilith's brows rise on her face, not quite understanding. No one here understands, Athena thinks, except for maybe the Eridian. "You, uh, _see_ things?"

Yeul's eyes flick quickly up to the siren's, annoyance colouring her face. "I'm not insane," she snaps, voice still weirdly soft. "I can predict things that have yet to be and I am able to see things that have already been."

Athena, for whatever reason, believes her. "What kind of things have you _seen?"_ She asks, and the girl turns surprised eyes on her.

"All sorts of things," she says, eyes taking in her form. Sizing her up. Athena lets her. "Bad things, good things. The end of the world on more occasions than I care to count."

Athena nods. "Handsome Jack?"

Yeul's reaction is not what she expects; it is calculated, Athena can see it in the shadow of her eyes and the tightness of her mouth. She knows because this is how she tells truths she'd rather not. "Not all the time. It was you; the Vault Hunters also, in many different timelines that brought about Ragnarok too."

That makes all present, bar The Watcher pause. Yeul lets her arms fall to her sides, and she blows a strand of silvery-blue from her face. "May I be let in?"

Lilith and Mordecai share a look; debating the pros and cons.

 

They don't have long until Paddra-Nsu Yeul seizes up, head throwing back and eyes shining with a golden light. The Watcher barely manages to catch her before her crumpled body hits the ground, limp and unresponsive.

Athena thinks that she should already be on a shuttle to Eden-5, and as far away from this situation as possible, as the little girl is lifted into The Watcher's arms and is given a bed to rest in. Yeah. _Definitely_ at least a galaxy over. Athena's been in enough bad situations to know when to get out.

This is one of those situations, she can feel it.

 


End file.
